<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>大洋哥盛大的出柜仪式 by ferrousion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495384">大洋哥盛大的出柜仪式</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrousion/pseuds/ferrousion'>ferrousion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:29:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrousion/pseuds/ferrousion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>欢迎来到漫长假期</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>洋岳 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>大洋哥盛大的出柜仪式</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>李振洋有个不上学了的哥们来找他说自己的亲妹妹怀孕了，他们班那个学霸干的。</p><p>他原来就坐教室靠门最后一排，后来因为老是在晚自习的时候溜走被老师调到靠窗的位置上了。现在那坐得就是那学霸，传奇人物，李振洋出名是靠打架斗殴，他靠从入学到现在的全校第一，外加上课睡觉。学霸挨着门也逃自习课，没人在意过这一点。</p><p>课间的时候他横穿整个教室来到学霸旁边，岳明辉正研究一本显然不属于高中知识的习题。李振洋拎着岳明辉的领子把他摁到了旁边的墙上，冲着鼻子来了一拳，</p><p>“出门在外管好裤裆里那根东西，别看见什么洞就往里捅。放学了先别走，你爷爷有事儿找你”</p><p>眼镜碎在一边，岳明辉啐出一口血，牙齿还是红的，看着李振洋眼神复杂，笑了。</p><p>“想教训我可以，一对一，别找你那帮兄弟。”</p><p>李振洋从上到下扫了一眼包裹在肥大校服里的块头，“你这样的十个我也收拾了。”</p><p>晚上李振洋在出校门往东走一小巷子里等着，半根烟的功夫远处走来一个细细的影子。他踩灭烟头，活动了一下手指。</p><p>影子随手把书包丢在路边，快走两步上来给了他一下。</p><p>拳头相当结实，显然不是来自一个孱弱的四眼书生，李振洋稍微有点蒙。</p><p>“早就想跟你打一架，很荣幸今天能有这个机会。”</p><p>2</p><p>李振洋对岳明辉的印象一直比较纠结，高一上到一半转过来的，大部分时间在睡觉，要么就带着耳机也不知道自己在鼓捣什么。因为长得好看又独来独往会给人比较酷的感觉吧有那么几个小姑娘试图接近，后来考试又考得太好掀起了一点风波。</p><p>对了，有节英语课因为老师一直在说讲完这些知识点就要放电影，李振洋破天荒听了两耳朵，岳明辉被叫起来读一段课文，当然在别人的提醒下他翻开崭新的课本找到了相应的段落，文章本来的意思李振洋毫不清楚，从那两片薄薄的嘴唇里滚出的声音却非常奇妙，老师有口音，说英语像印度人，整个班里也没什么人会在意自己的口语听上去是什么样的，但是岳明辉读的真的很好听，那个语调会让李振洋想起夜晚的湖水。</p><p>一边动手一边走神的结果就是等他意识到的时候自己已经在亲吻岳明辉的嘴唇了。</p><p>面前的岳明辉眼睛轻轻的闭着，左边那只有点肿胀，应该来自于此时正隐隐作痛的拳头。</p><p>操。</p><p>李振洋的脑海中只有这一个念头，操。</p><p>这个字既代表了他正把自己的哥们的妹妹肚子里孩子的爸爸摁在路灯昏暗的无人小巷的墙上狂吻，也来自裤裆里面正在抬头的鸡巴。</p><p>岳明辉也注意到了，因为他正在把手伸进校服裤子的松紧带里，然后抓住那里撸动起来。</p><p>真要命，他的技术还相当的好，李振洋抬起头试图获取一些新鲜空气，岳明辉的舌头沿着他的下颌滑到脖子。</p><p>射了之后岳明辉在他外套上蹭了蹭手，又拍了拍他肩膀，弯腰把书包捡起来，</p><p>“明天见。”</p><p>第二天刷牙的时候李振洋发现脖子上有一块红印，虽然这个红色跟他脸上的其他淤青相比非常的淡，他依然选择了一件高领毛衣。草莓的养殖过程李振洋习惯当那个播种的，他绝对不能成为它生长的沃土。</p><p>观察了一下，岳明辉来的时候校服拉链拉到了最上面，脸上的伤看着比昨天要重，应该是他哥们觉着昨天那顿只有他一个打的轻了，早上又补了一次。</p><p>中午放学的时候岳明辉从他身边擦过去，留下一个纸条，还没来得及打开，哥们又凑上跟他抱怨这个玩意儿平常看着蔫了吧唧营养不良似的，打起架来还挺猛，早上三个人堵他都没吃着亏。李振洋莫名地就觉得很好玩，笑了笑说是啊谁知道呢。</p><p>直到下午他才找到独处的机会把纸条掏出来，上面那行字没头没尾，明天周日他们不用上学，岳明辉问他有没有时间来他家，后面附了一个地址。</p><p>3</p><p>李振洋倒了两趟车才找着那个小区，岳明辉穿了一件牛仔外套，下面是紧身黑色牛仔裤，站在马路牙子上抽烟，两条腿笔直修长，李振洋默默咽了咽口水。</p><p>“他们又去找你的事儿我不知道，别他妈说我不守信用啊。”</p><p>吐出一口烟雾，岳明辉把剩下那半根给李振洋，“陪我去打耳洞吧。”</p><p>他抽的这个不是李振洋平常习惯的牌子，但是比那个贵，洋哥来者不拒，撇撇嘴说行啊。</p><p>结果七拐八拐的被带进一个纹身店里头，李振洋有点想问，又觉得显得自己多没见识的，就闭了嘴。他坐在门口那黑沙发上打量店里，还行，干干净净的一股酒精味。里边走出来一个瘦得跟骷髅一样的鼻环马尾男，跟岳明辉应该认识，打了个招呼。</p><p>李振洋之前陪某一任女朋友打过耳洞，去的是商场里的美甲店，小姑娘在给耳垂消毒的时候就开始咋咋呼呼喊疼，他当时有点被那一排指甲模型吸引没有及时给予安慰，出来还被骂了两句。</p><p>岳明辉今天要打的地方是耳骨，要拿笔提前对着镜子画出位置，他朝李振洋招了招手把他叫过来，指着某个位置问他觉得这块怎么样。李振洋没有概念，觉得位置画在哪儿都没什么区别，岳明辉点点头，把笔还给马尾辫了。</p><p>打进去的时候岳明辉猛地吸了一口气，伸手捏了一下李振洋的袖子。</p><p>李振洋整个胳膊都麻了。</p><p>出来之前马尾辫交代了点头两天尽量别沾着水经常转转耳钉有条件用酒精擦擦之类的，岳明辉就又买了一盒酒精棉。</p><p>然后李振洋问他去哪，岳明辉掏出兜里的身份证朝他晃了晃，</p><p>“开房，来吗。”</p><p>4</p><p>结果是现在他俩在某钟点大床房里盖着棉被用联网机顶盒看了一部电影，外星人入侵地球，会把人类变成滴着黏液的丑陋的虾子，主人公变异之后悄悄在爱人门前留下一朵金属做的玫瑰花。李振洋刚开始被那些嘴里冒须的怪兽和脱落的指甲变异的手臂恶心的要死，结尾又悄悄抹眼泪。</p><p>岳明辉嘲笑他怎么这么脆弱，李振洋丢给他一张擦过眼睛的纸巾，说滚一边去我顶天立地有泪轻弹。</p><p>岳明辉说那你先弹着我出去买点吃的，你要红烧牛肉还是老坛酸菜。</p><p>洋哥要吃西红柿鸡蛋的，外加一个便利店烤红薯。</p><p>岳明辉买了方便面烤红薯和几听啤酒，一杯下肚之后李振洋感觉有点上头。</p><p>“我以为你开房是来上床的呢。”</p><p>“那你带套了吗。”</p><p>烤红薯有点凉了，但是还是很甜的。</p><p>“不是刚把人家肚子搞大吗。”</p><p>“冤枉，她之前在我桌斗里放了盒巧克力，我原样还回去的。前天之前我都不知道这件事。”</p><p>李振洋又啃一口，点点头，</p><p>“还是没套怎么办？”</p><p>岳明辉从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，“刚买的。”</p><p>李振洋放下红薯就爬过来堵住这个沾沾自喜的嘴唇。</p><p>李振洋都一直在想岳明辉外套里面到底穿东西没有，要是穿了得多大个领子。事实就是不存在什么隐形深V打底衣，除了在深秋真空跟他在外面晃悠了半天，等待他的另一个惊喜是那个纹身店也确实不是专门给岳明辉打耳洞的，他胳膊上还纹了一个狼头。</p><p>出门在外，李振洋很烦跟某些花臂大哥打交道，青龙白虎的透露着这个身体在智商上的欠缺需要靠一些更愚蠢的东西弥补。这个占据了大臂的图案倒是让李振洋兴致高涨。岳明辉酒喝得比较多，李振洋觉着他搞不好还有点害怕，戳了戳他胸口那颗小小的痣，“第一次啊。”</p><p>身上不轻不重的挨了一下，耳边是岳明辉掩饰得很好的回应。</p><p>“跟你也不是啊。”</p><p>那条要命的铅笔裤早就脱了，李振洋就去拉岳明辉的内裤，再轻轻捏一下，手感不错。</p><p>“那不算，得这种要进去的才行。”</p><p>“你放心，洋哥的技术有口皆碑，差不了你的。”</p><p>实操起来前面和后面还是有点区别的，他进去的有点猛，岳明辉那又特紧，他俩第一下都不太好受。身下的人深深地缓了口气儿，胳膊要把他的脖子勒断了。后面李振洋调整了策略，轻轻地退出来，再更慢地顶进去，一边儿在上面轻吮岳明辉的耳垂。</p><p>有个三五分钟之后感觉人明显放松下来，李振洋又把精力放在胸前两点，左边两圈右边三圈，<br/>
岳明辉平日里晃荡在恶心剪裁的校服裤子里的小腿旧勾上了他的腰。</p><p>“差不多得了，快点的吧......”</p><p>操，挑衅我。李振洋每日的定额俯卧撑和卷腹不是做着消磨时间的，在越来越快的撞击里岳明辉试图忍住生理性泪花，顺便抽出一只手把酒店的海绵枕头往上垫了垫。</p><p>射完之后岳明辉那活还硬着，他刚刚干得挺爽，没有欣赏到年级第一绯红的眼角，摸过去帮忙撸出来的时候，又得到了附加的，岳明辉微张的，嘴唇里的舌尖。</p><p>洗完澡出来的时候李振洋在喝剩下的那半瓶啤酒，岳明辉头发还没干透，边套外套边往外走，</p><p>“这个房间应该还有不到一个小时吧你要是用卫生间的话得快点啊。”</p><p>“你要回去了？”</p><p>岳明辉又折返回来，一本正经地回答：“刚才你说的那个口是谁的啊，我这个说觉得一般，还行。”</p><p>李振洋独自坐在床上，开始思考是让他又抬头的兄弟自己冷静一下，还是抓紧去厕所再来一发。</p><p>5</p><p>之后有两天岳明辉又回到了平常的自闭状态，李振洋不知道他们这是什么情况，也没有直接去找人家。课间要下楼去操场跑操，李振洋留了个心眼见岳明辉在座位上没有要起身的意思，也就没走。跑步嘛，多一个少一个的又不明显。</p><p>就剩他俩之后岳明辉带他去了楼上，高二的不知道有啥活动今天都没在学校，整层楼都空空荡荡的，包括男厕所。走进隔间之后岳明辉缩了个角——当然相较于这个狭小的环境来说他俩还是离得非常之近。</p><p>李振洋还没做好把岳明辉摁在这种不知道多长时间没有清洁过的纤维隔板上做的准备，所以有点犹豫。岳明辉跟他对视了一眼，立刻澄清到，“你别多想，我今天不卖屁股。”</p><p>“其实技术上来说，上次的房费还是你掏的，应该算是我卖给你的吧。”</p><p>岳明辉耸耸肩，很无所谓地蹲下去，开始往下脱李振洋的裤子。</p><p>时间把握的非常好，轻重缓急循序渐进之后两个深喉，李振洋就射了。可以理解，但是岳明辉扭过头往坑里吐东西的动作还是给李振洋的心灵造成了一点点伤害。所以在岳明辉站起来擦嘴之后，他凑上去把舌头送进岳明辉的牙关。味道确实有点糟糕，咸腥的余味在常年味道更糟糕的男厕里给两个人带来了一种奇妙的快感，周遭的空气急速膨胀把他们挤扁在一起。</p><p>两个人一起埋头漱口的时候预备铃响了，往教室狂奔的时候李振洋突然觉得这个特别像如果他俩同居之后早上起晚了，只能飞快刷牙来不及吃早饭就往学校赶的场面。</p><p>6</p><p>李振洋本来以为他可能就是交了一个性别上有点新鲜的炮友，轮流承担钟点房和套子的花销，偶尔在岳明辉做题做烦了之后在厕所互相帮个忙。</p><p>高考之前他俩逃了个晚自习出门，在校门口吃肯德基的时候岳明辉说他昨天做得屁股疼，今天别去了。李振洋没什么意见，表示实在不行他俩还可以找个网吧打游戏啥的。虽然他还没成年身份证用不了，前两天刚知道一个店不看这个。</p><p>“行了跟哥哥走吧，带你去一好地儿。”</p><p>他俩去了一个公园，有个小湖，就着没喝完的大杯可乐他俩坐了很久。夏天蚊子多，又靠着水，第十四次拍向脚踝之后李振洋说着啪啪啪啪啪的我听着都快硬了，岳明辉就笑。</p><p>“那咱就走。”</p><p>“别，再待会儿。”李振洋看着昏暗光线下微微波动的水面，“你英文哪学的啊？”</p><p>岳明辉没有回答，过了一会轻轻念出</p><p>Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day ?<br/>
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:<br/>
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,<br/>
And summer’s lease hath all too short a date</p><p>福至心灵般的，李振洋听懂了。</p><p>“咱们现在这算什么。”</p><p>“什么算什么？”</p><p>“就是你喜欢我吗，像当我男朋友吗，我们是情侣吗。”</p><p>“可能吧。”</p><p>“什么叫可能吧？”</p><p>“你愿意当着全校的面出柜我就让你当我男朋友。”</p><p>7</p><p>高三学生考试之前的最后一次升旗仪式，岳明辉作为学生代表本来要在主席台上演讲。学校为了保住早读这个宝贵的时间让大家多背十个单词，改为广播。岳明辉跟主任说他的讲稿里有一段需要别的同学和他一起读，会更加振奋人心之类的就把李振洋也搞到了广播台的工作间里。</p><p>“首先我向同学们致以世上最美好的祝愿：十载付出之后的你一定能心想事成，梦想成真，你心中的那个理想中的大学之门正大大敞开，必将迎接着你的到来......</p><p>有个同学进来说了句什么把老师叫走了，岳明辉在麦克风后面朝李振洋眨了眨眼</p><p>”......春寒陡峭中有你执着的追求，夏雨磅礴中有你跋涉的身影，秋风瑟瑟中有你勃发的激情，冬雪飘飞里有你坚定的足迹。你心中的梦已经变成夜空中的那颗时而模糊时而清晰的星星......</p><p>李振洋之前陪着岳明辉一边猛翻白眼一边上网档下的这篇讲稿，有点没明白岳明辉到底是什么意思。</p><p>“......珍惜时间，把握现在，积极行动，不懈努力，才能青春无悔，人生豪迈。</p><p>”我的演讲结束，谢谢大家。</p><p>“不好意思最后再占用大家一点时间，是这样的，我是高三二班岳明辉，可能有的人应该听说过。我喜欢男生，我是个同性恋。”</p><p>这个早晨对全校的学生来说注定不太平凡，一篇无聊乏味的鸡血之后年级第一在升旗仪式上出柜就足以从堆积的习题和试卷中唤起大家缺席已久的肾上腺素，更刺激的是后面这句。</p><p>“那什么，早，我是李振洋，我喜欢岳明辉。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>